clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Army
Troops are used to fight against either the goblins on the campaign map or other players in order to loot gold and elixir and win stars and medals. Troops are created in the barracks and will be stored in camps. Currently there are 10 Different types of troops. Small Class Troops Barbarian The Barbarian is the most basic unit in the game. It does small amounts of damage and has little health. It is very cheap and has a short training time making it ideal for summoning a large army quickly and easily. It is usually used in groups of 10 or more but is very weak against splash attack defenses like the Mortar, so place them accordingly. Requires: Level 1 Barracks Archer The Archer is a supportive long range attacker that can shoot over walls. Due to its low health the archer should be spawned with melee units or placed surrounding a base out of the reach of defenses. It is relatively cheap and quick to train so should be used when creating a large army quickly and easily. Requires: level 2 barracks Goblin The Goblin is the fastest unit in the game. It is ideal for taking out resource buildings as it deals 2x damage on them and its speed allows it to get past defences with relatively little damage. Always keep in mind that this unit will attack resource buildings before anything else. Requires: level 3 barracks Wall Breaker The Wall Breaker is a single hit unit. It is a Suicide bomber that runs at the nearest wall doing a massive 40x damage on a small 3 block strip. This unit is the one to use when there is a strong wall surrounding a base and your other troops can't get in. You only ever need to have a max of 4 of these in your army and always be careful with which wall you attack as these can be killed before arming their bomb. Requires: level 5 Barracks Wizard The Wizard does the highest ranged attack damage and has average health. It can be devastating in large groups. Unfortunately it takes 4 housing units and is quite expensive and has a relatively long training time. Wizards are very vulnerable to high level mortars or high level wizard towers. Requires: level 7 Barracks THIS GAME SUCKS *'THIS GAME SUCKS DONT JOIN IT 3STAR RATINGS!' Air Class Troops Balloon The Balloon is an air unit. In the balloon's basket is a skeleton which drops bombs. This unit has high damage and because it flies most defences can't attack it. Unfortunately air defences are powerful and can destroy these units in seconds, it is highly recomended that you either avoid placing these near air defences or take the air defences out with ground troops first. Keep in mind that these units will attack defences before anything else. Requires: Level 6 Barracks. Healer The Healer is a woman that floats around the battle field and heals nearby units in a splash attack. Requires: level 8 barracks. Dragon The Dragon is a mythical creature that flies around the enemies base attacking the ground and air with fire. It has high attack and health. Because it flies most defences can't attack it. Requires: Level 9 Barracks Troops table Category:Army